


R-E-L-A-X

by ADCtrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADCtrash/pseuds/ADCtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke thinks she knows what Lexa needs to relax...and she's prepared to take control to let that happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	R-E-L-A-X

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure smut...can't believe I wrote this  
> Enjoy ;)

Lexa wasn’t sure at first, but this was definitely something new to her.  
It started a week ago, while they were in her chambers. She had been sprawled out on her couch, an arm resting over her eyes, blocking out the sun while she napped. Clarke had been sketching her for what seemed like the thousandth time. They sat in silence until Clarke spoke up.  
“You know, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” she said, the piece of charcoal in her hand lightly scratching over the paper.  
“Mm?” Lexa responded, not moving from her position.  
“I was thinking…there’s something I want to try out. In bed,” Clarke muttered, putting the sketchpad down on the table. Lexa’s arm shifted slightly, exposing one eye, gazing at Clarke.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re always in control in everything. You get tense and never have a chance to relax. I want to help you relax, so to speak.”  
Lexa had fully removed her arm from where it was placed over her eyes and sat up.  
“What are you saying?”  
Clarke looked at her and locked eyes.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Of course.”  
Clarke smiled. “Then tonight we’ll try it.”  
~  
Lexa had been confused at first when Clarke explained what she was going to do. How were ropes supposed to help her relax? She was clueless, but she trusted Clarke.  
Once they had both stripped down, Clarke climbed on top of Lexa and grabbed the two lengths of rope she had brought. She placed a knife down on the bed.  
“Why did you bring your dagger?” Lexa asked. Clarke could see the worry in her eyes.  
“In case we need to get you out in a hurry.”  
Clarke watched Lexa gulp, but then take in a deep breath. “Okay, I trust you.”  
Slowly, Clarke took each of her hands, one at a time, and secured them to the intricate headboard. There were many cutouts that made it easy securing the ropes. Lexa looked up at them, tugging on each one to see what movement she had. They were loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough that she could not move them from their position. She gazed up at Clarke, who had sat back to admire her work.  
“Everything’s good?”  
Lexa nodded. Clarke picked up the last piece she had brought, a strip of cloth, and tied it over Lexa’s eyes, blindfolding her. Lexa gasped slightly as the darkness overtook her eyes.  
“Still okay? You can tell me at any point to stop.”  
“Clarke, I’m fine,” Lexa said, a smiling peeking through on her face.  
Clarke smiled though she knew Lexa wouldn’t see it. She leaned down, one hand resting right next to Lexa’s ear. Lexa’s breath sped up slightly, feeling the bed dip in close to her head. She tried to listen to Clarke’s movements, but still gasped when her lips met her own. She leaned up as far as she could into the kiss, feeling Clarke’s other hand on her hip. Her back arched off the bed, stomach coming in contact with Clarke’s until she moved her hand and pressed Lexa back down into the bed.  
Clarke’s lips moved across her cheek, peppering Lexa’s jaw with light kisses before trailing down the side of her neck. Lexa’s senses were exploding inside her, her skin on fire as Clarke’s teeth nipped at her neck. She groaned her name, knowing that those marks could be visible tomorrow with no easy way of covering them. Each time the teeth pulled at the red-hot skin, the tongue followed and cooled off the mark. She made her way slowly down the neck, nipping at the skin, until she reached the curve of Lexa’s shoulder, where she sunk her teeth into her pulse point. A low moan came from Lexa’s chest as the blonde’s tongue soothed the red skin before continuing the assault of nips and kisses along her body. Lexa’s breath was rapidly getting shallow as she could feel Clarke sliding down her body, her lips leaving a trail of fire in its wake.  
Clarke continued down Lexa’s chest, stopping at the top of her breasts. She brought one hand up and gently squeezed one, eliciting another moan from Lexa, but nothing compared to the whimper that rose from her throat when Clarke’s lips latched onto the other nipple. The already blazing heat between Clarke’s legs seemed to kick itself up a notch as she moaned against Lexa’s breast. The vibrations made the feeling of Clarke’s mouth on her nipple intensify as Lexa arched up into her. Clarke nipped and sucked at the rising peak before moving to the other one, repeating the process slowly. She nipped back and forth between the two until she could feel Lexa squirming beneath her, her legs rubbing together to try and find some friction.  
“Nope,” Clarke said, her hands separating Lexa’s thighs. Lexa’s response was another whimper.  
Clarke smirked as she trailed her tongue down Lexa’s toned stomach. She kissed her way down each thigh, up the inside, but still did not touch Lexa where she wanted. Instead, Clarke got a wicked idea. Slowly, as to not clue Lexa in on what she was doing, she ran a hand down Lexa’s side. The ghosting of Clarke’s fingertips caused a small giggle out of her. She didn’t tell Clarke how ticklish she was, but she knew Clarke was testing the waters.  
The giggle was a sufficient enough reaction for Clarke. She grinned and then brought her hands to Lexa’s sides, tickling the helpless girl. Lexa gasped and could not stop the onslaught of laughter. Clarke was ruthless, not letting up at all as she watched Lexa squirm and laugh until she was almost out of breath.  
“Clarke, please!” Lexa gasped in between laughs. As soon as the words came out of her mouth one of Clarke’s hands ran over her folds.  
Lexa hadn’t expected the touch so close to her core. She gasped, her hips bucking up, begging for more attention. She wanted more of Clarke’s touch right there, but Clarke was holding back. She took her time, letting her finger trail over the patch of hair sitting right above it before sliding her hand down the folds again. God, she was wet. Clarke easily slid two fingers inside of her before bringing her mouth down to meet them. Her tongue flattened against the folds, sliding up, lapping up what she could. Lexa squirmed, another moan escaping her mouth. Clarke slowly pumped her fingers as she sucked the bud into her mouth.  
Lexa thought she was surely going to die at this moment. The assault on her body was pushing her to her limits, and without her vision, every touch seemed to set her on edge. She couldn’t see Clarke between her legs, but knew exactly how she was positioned. She squirmed and bucked, trying to find something to relieve the fire in her belly. All she wanted was to bury her hands in the blonde locks and throw her head back into the pillows. She pulled against the ropes, but nothing moved.  
Clarke noticed these movements and increased the speed of her motions, knowing that Lexa was already feeling the buildup. She curled her fingers with every thrust, hitting the soft spongy front wall. Every thrust elicited another sound from Lexa’s mouth, and Clarke could feel how wet she was herself. But this wasn’t about her right now. It was about Lexa.  
Clarke once again sucked her clit into her mouth, her tongue flicking at the bud. On the next thrust, she gently scraped it with her teeth and felt Lexa arch up off the bed, crying out her name as she rose waves upon waves of pleasure. Clarke eased up on the thrusting, continuing to help Lexa until her breathing returned to normal. She gently pulled out and crawled back up to her, kissing her and removing the blindfold.   
Lexa blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the soft candlelight. Clarke sat up, gazing down at her. Lexa looked up, meeting Clarke’s eyes, before Clarke smirked. She held up her two fingers, still wet, and slowly slid them into her mouth, sucking on them. She hummed against them, not breaking eye contact with Lexa, whose chest starting heaving again. Clarke allowed them to pop out of her mouth before reaching up to untie Lexa’s hands. As soon as they were free, Lexa pounced onto her, flipping them over and trapping Clarke under her on the bed.  
“That was quite relaxing, but it’s your turn now,” Lexa whispered in her ear. Clarke shivered, anticipating what she was going to do next.


End file.
